Farewell, Loneliness
by VanitasFajitas
Summary: Namine reflects upon her usual loneliness and past mistakes, but these doubts will soon be cured. Riku Replika x Namine. (One-Shot)


Naminé inhaled deeply and stepped in front of the cracked full-view mirror. It hung in a precarious way that unnerved her. Riku's replica had been meaning to fix that, yet he didn't get much of the chance to visit Naminé. This was soon to be resolved, indeed. She knew it could fall and shatter into countless minuscule pieces at any time.

It could've been fixed within the blink of an eye, of course, but for some reason everyone felt obligated to ignore it. It was substandard and neglected, just as Riku's replica was before Naminé took her part in the picture. She took a good look at her reflection, and saw someone empty staring back at her with solemn eyes. She hated the way her reflection would look at her.

Her temporary seclusion brought her reminiscences of the past, something in which she wished to put behind her. She hated herself for her past. Perhaps her pencil could erase a mistake on a simple illustration. Naminé longed for a magical eraser that would rid of the allegedly deplorable things she had done when she was under Marluxia's command. It wasn't her fault; life just didn't work that way.

With a sigh, she turned her attention to the sketchpad on her nightstand. Creating art was her passion. Naminé liked to depict the things that mattered most to her. Her art gallery was mainly consumed by pictures of Riku's replica. Some were of her friends, and a few were even of her favorite places to visit.

Alongside the things she cherished most, Naminé also had a tendency to draw whatever was on her mind. She had a few paintings of herself sitting in solitude in her room. Naminé kept those hidden behind some old attire in her closet. She didn't want Riku's replica to grow concerned about something that didn't necessarily need consideration. _Don't worry, Naminé. Soon you won't have to be alone anymore…_she thought to herself. _I suppose I'm not alone now, either…_

Only when she was with him did she have a sense that she'd never be alone again. Strangely, when he wasn't around, that feeling didn't stay with her. Naminé had to actually be in his presence in order to feel accompanied. _Soon you'll always be with him…_this very thought brought a gratified smile to her face. He was the only thing she valued over making artwork. If he were taken away from Naminé, she would've ceased any artistic doings completely.

"No new ideas today?" she heard someone ask from behind. She turned to her silver-haired lover and smiled. Immediately, Naminé felt filled with life and ecstasy. She felt a warm sort of comfort inside of her.

"You really should come with a warning for a change." she said. He chuckled slightly.

"I had too much to think about for drawing." Naminé told him. Riku's replica raised an eyebrow.

"Where's the _real_ Naminé?" he joked, getting a brief giggle in response. She looked at the mirror once more, and he looked, as well. They both saw a happy couple staring back at them. They appeared jovial, and bright-faced. _Is that…truly me? _Naminé was convinced that being with him actually caused her to look better than usual.

Still, she felt out-shined by his striking features. His brawny build, his enviable silver spikes, and his pinkish cheeks that gave him a bit of a baby face, and most of all…his eyes. They were a breathtaking hue of aquamarine. She felt entranced when gazing into them, and she felt as if they put her under some form of hypnosis.

His eyes were Naminé's favorite feature of his.

"There's still a good amount of preparations to make. I need to assure that it's all taken care of." said Naminé.

"Is there anything I can help with?" he asked, thinking that he may regret that question in the very near future.

"That's alright. Everything is planned out…I just need to make sure that those who are assisting us will get it all finished." she said. The replica leaned against the faded white pillow, taking everything in for a moment.

"Friday is the big day. Are you at all nervous?" he asked her.

"Not at all." Naminé assured, tapping a finger on her engagement ring. She stared blankly at her knees. All of the sudden, Naminé felt him take her hand gently.

"You need to trust me." he said. He could always tell when she was distressed. There was a silent pause between them. Opening her feeble hand, he gently stroked its palm with his fingers, and he leaned forward to ghost his lips over Naminé's. His touch gave her a tingling sensation, and the electricity in which she yearned for.

She felt his arms lock her in a safe cage. Naminé had forgotten what it was like to be held like that. Enveloped in his warmth, she shut her eyes and placed her tiny arms around his waist. Wordlessly, the two of them must have been holding one another like that for an eternity. But to them, perpetuity wasn't long enough.

Finally, Riku's replica crooned to her "I love you." sending pleasurable chills down her spine.

"I love you, too." said Naminé. Gently, he used one hand to caress her cheek, causing her to blush lightly. She leaned her head against the emblem on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart that was progressively beginning to race. He loved it when she'd listen to his heartbeat. Every time she did so, it left him a little surer that he had a heart of his own.

_His heart…I almost destroyed it…_Naminé remembered, feeling a warm, salty tear escape her eye. Her facial expression conveyed a look of horror. Riku's replica ran his fingers over her cheek with a touch almost as light as moth's wings.

"Put all of that behind you." he told her, his lips brushing her throat. Naminé sighed. _I don't deserve him at all…_

The replica brought her into a kiss. Wonder-struck by the perfect chemistry of their lips, Naminé nearly thought that she was merely in a dream, and that none of it was real. _A beautiful dream…_

When they broke their lip contact, a yawn emerged from Naminé. He found it cute.

"Tired?" he asked, stroking her blonde hair that fell so faultlessly around her shoulders as she snuggled up against his side.

"Yes." she replied, reaching her hand up to caress a side of his face.

"I guess I'll be on my way, then." He said. Out of desperation, Naminé clutched his wrist as if her own life depended on it.

"Please, stay." she said.

"I will." he promised. It wasn't long before they both drifted off, into the depths of their dreams and with Naminé in his arms.

* * *

_The Nightmare_

_Slowly, Naminé followed the paved, unsoiled path. With every step, she was growing more afraid, yet also more inquisitive. The sun was rising gently over the stretch of hills beyond her. All of the flowers along the sides of the path were decorated by the morning dew, and they began to glisten. She had never seen greenery this beautiful. Bizarrely, Naminé felt compelled not to touch the flowers. _

_ She knew, somehow, that objects of such splendor were surely lethal. Her nonexistent heart skipped a beat when she remembered…she __**had**__ seen flowers this beautiful before, but only once. _

_ No…this couldn't be. He was destroyed ages ago. Naminé, who had become so quiet she nearly wouldn't take a breath, carefully searched the areas with her eyes for any other signs of…him. The vibrant color that her face normally had had drained away, and was substituted by a sickly pale. _

_ At the end of the road she walked upon, Naminé saw a figure standing there, smiling an uncanny grin. She was frozen in her tracks. Did he notice she was there? Under any circumstances, she knew she wouldn't be able to run._

_ With a finger, he beckoned her to come closer. Involuntarily, she found herself abiding by his command. She tried to stop herself, but for some reason she couldn't stop walking forward. Step by step, the figure became clearer. It didn't matter whether she could make it out. Naminé knew who it was from the start._

_ This was it. She was face to face with him. His smile had faded slightly. _

_ "Are you afraid?" asked Marluxia. Unable to utter a single word, Naminé simply stood there, mute and mouth somewhat agape. Marluxia's smile was completely gone, now. Regardless of the fact that his scythe wasn't in sight, Naminé did not feel relieved the least bit. She felt a pang of revulsion when she felt his hand caress her face. His touch was cold and discomforting. Naminé pushed it away._

_ "Speak, my angel of malevolence." Marluxia demanded. Suddenly, she found herself shouting._

_ "No! I don't belong to you, anymore!"_

_ "So much for you to learn, Naminé." he said. All of the sudden, thorny vines began to creep around her feet, tripping her so that she was defenselessly lying on the ground._

_ Horrendous, odorous fumes from the flowers stung her eyes. Coughing and gasping for breath, she felt herself on the verge of a blackout. Marluxia lifted a finger, instantly making the gases recede. _

_ Marluxia got a grip on her throat and lifted her up. It was almost as if she was a weightless doll._

_ "Buoyant toy…" he muttered as he began to squeeze a bit. He released his grip and she fell to the ground once more. _

_ "Do you want to scream?" he asked. She shook her head 'no'. He sent three flowery vines flying towards her that had emerged from the ground around him, wrapping around her neck and progressively choking the life out of Naminé. She couldn't breathe._

_ "Scream." he ordered. _

_ "I…can't…" she said gruffly. She realized that using those words was a needless waste of breath. Marluxia was pleased by the hoarseness in her voice. _

_ "Scream." he repeated firmly. The thorns dug into her skin, and the top of her dress was being stained by the trickles of blood. Everything was becoming a blur…a haze. Naminé knew this was the end. Every time she couldn't scream, the vines tightened their grasp around her neck._

_ "Scream and they will release you." said Marluxia. This was unjustified. She could not shriek, and Marluxia knew it._

"No…I…I can't scream…" Naminé murmured to herself in her sleep. She woke with a gasp. _It was all a dream…_she thought to herself reassuringly. She found security once she noticed the sleeping form next to her. He looked so peaceful. _I wonder if…he ever has nightmares…_Naminé thought. She was now going to ask Riku's replica never to buy her flowers…not on any occasion.

She wondered if she would be able to survive the two days that were ahead of her. Only two days before her wedding. Naminé didn't want to wait any longer. She kissed him on the forehead, careful not to wake him, and dozed off once again.

* * *

_Before the Wedding_

She didn't see herself as the beautiful enchantress that he deserved. She wanted to be that not for herself, but for him. Xion, one of her bridesmaids, had just finished perfecting Naminé's hair.

"That dress looks perfect on you." Xion said happily.

"Thank you." Naminé replied quietly. They heard the door open.

"Wow…is that _you_, Naminé? I almost didn't recognize you! You should enter a beauty contest or something!" exclaimed Kairi. She instantly regretted what she had said, acknowledging the way it had sounded.

"Oops…I didn't mean it…that way." Kairi said.

"It's fine." assured Naminé. She hadn't even seen herself in her wedding dress yet.

"Take a look in the mirror." insisted Xion. Xion let herself become a bit diverted when she remembered how Axel still hadn't proposed to _her_. She never did take him to be the committing type, but she didn't care. After a certain extent of time, Xion was willing to actually propose herself.

"Okay." Naminé replied.

"Let's give her a little space." Kairi whispered to Xion. The two of them left the room and closed the door behind them. Reluctantly, Naminé turned to the mirrored wall behind her. Eyes closed, she approached it with small steps.

When she gazed upon her very reflection, she didn't believe her eyes. She saw an elegant, alluring blonde-haired girl. Surely that was someone else. The way her locks of hair fell across her dress complimented her finely. Her rosy cheeks were perfectly decorated by the sides of golden waves, transforming the dullness in her eyes to an entrancing wonder.

_This can't be me…_she thought. Just once, Naminé let herself spin around in her dress. She twirled leisurely, admiring herself for the first time. She appeared so graceful. _One more twirl won't hurt anyone…_thought Naminé.

* * *

_The Wait is Over_

She stepped forward. He, of course, had always found her to be the most attractive person alive, but this was something of a new level. In a bridal stride, she reached the altar. _This is it…_thought Riku's replica, smiling. Naminé smiled back at him.

* * *

_Nightfall_

The two of them, ecstatic, rushed back to his room, a room that was now theirs.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you." said the replica, locking the door. _Farewell, loneliness..._Naminé thought triumphantly, for she would always have him.


End file.
